


Frank Imagine

by fanbandtastic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbandtastic/pseuds/fanbandtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagine for @fuckinfrankiero on twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Imagine

You walk downstairs and smile; its your husband's birthday. The best day of the year. Halloween.

You saw him helping to put on Lily and Cherrys costumes and smiled at him. He shooed them off to go trick or treating with their friends and walked towards you smirking. "Hello Patricia." He growled in Your ear. He started kissing your neck. "Its my birthday, the kids are out, you know what this means.." You shiver with anticipation. Its been awhile and oh how you needed this. 

You tilt your head back to expose more of your neck and he smiles against your skin. Even he know that once he touches you youre putty in his hands. He pressed you against the wall and felt up your body, cupping your breasts as he continued to suck on your neck. "Bedroom. Now." He growled out. When he got like this he was so demanding and dominating, but you loved it. You ran up the stairs and could hear Frank following closely behind you. Right as you passed the threshold to your room you felt his tattooed hands grab your hips and spin you to face him. 

"Strip." He said demandingly. You nodded and took your time as you lifted your shirt above your head. You wiggled your hips more than necessary when you slipped your jeans from your body. His eyes grazed the delicate curves of your body and you swore you saw his hazel eyes darken. He licked his lips and you unbuckled your bra. Then came your underwear and you were completely naked in front of Frank. "Hm... Patricia..." He said walking up to you until you were less than an inch away from each other. "You gonna help me get my clothes off?" 

You looked at him and bit your lip. You grabbed the hem of his tee and pulled it up. He corresponded and lifted his arms. When that was off it exposed his tattoos and muscles and you couldn't wait until he got you in bed. Just the thought made you whine in the back of your throat. He smiled devilishly. "Eager, now?" 

You didn't respond but got to your knees to undo his pants. When that was done you pulled down his boxers and he gasped as the October air hit his cock. You got to your feet again and were quite pleased with yourself seeing as you didn't just start begging for him. He took one last look at you then clashed your lips together. He grabbed hold of your shoulders and pulled you farther into him. There was almost no place you weren't touching him. But all you wanted was more. And from the way his hard-on was pressing into your leg, he wanted that too. You started trying to turn him towards the bed....

**Author's Note:**

> DONT WORRY PATRICIA THERE WILL BE MORE TOMORROW. But dont you love how its so close yet so far i laugh.


End file.
